Atlantis
by gunnman
Summary: Both Lois and Clark are trying to get some perspective after the ‘Valentines Day Debacle’ as portrayed in ‘Crimson’. Yet inevitably they both end up in the ‘Atlantis’ club in Metroplois.
1. Installment 1

**Title:** Atlantis  
**Author:** gunnman (William Gunn)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., Al Gough and Miles Millar.  
**Spoilers:** Season 6 thru 'Crimson'  
**Placement:** One month after 'Crimson'  
**Quick Summary: **Both Lois and Clark are trying to get some perspective after the 'Valentines Day Debacle' as portrayed in 'Crimson'. Yet inevitably they both end up in the 'Atlantis' club in Metroplois.  
**I would like to thank trixiemcbimbo for helping and betaing this story. **

_**Atlantis**_

Lois had been fortifying her defenses, almost to the point of emotional detachment. Lois began rebuilding the walls around her heart when Oliver had left; but then after the 'Valentine's Day Debacle', as she began calling it, she began to really cut herself off from her friends. She was confused and a little scared. Who wouldn't be? She had lost an entire day of her life and from what she could discover – she had been aggressively pursuing her good friend, Clark Kent. Clark had told her he couldn't remember anything either, but the way he looked at her suggested otherwise. He told her he was sure they hadn't done anything – inappropriate. Knowing Clark for the Boy Scout he was, she believed him; until she had seen the clothes she had worn. The blouse was missing buttons and torn as if it had been ripped off of her. She knew Clark had also been affected, so maybe they had gone further than he thinks. Lois was mortified, Clark was her friend, truth be told her best friend. Yes, she had her share of fantasies about him; but she would never have acted on them. Then suddenly she's kissing him because of a 'mystical' lipstick. Now every time she sees him, she wonders what it was like to kiss him, how did it felt to have him hold her. She mustn't think like that, he was Smallville. It became easier to avoid him, and then she started having this recurring dream of gliding high above Metropolis in his arms. She needed to get out and get him out of her mind, so when Chloe proposed a girl's night out, just the two of them; she eagerly accepted. A night out in Metropolis, far away from her Smallville was just what the doctor ordered.

When Jimmy called Clark to ask if wanted to go to a Marauders game and hit some clubs, Clark's first reaction was to impress on Jimmy how inappropriate it would be to try and fix him up with Lois again. But, Jimmy assured him it would just be the two of them since; the girls were having a girls night out. Clark thought it over, and decided since Jimmy was Chloe's boyfriend, it couldn't hurt to get to know him better and to smooth over any lingering doubts he may have about Chloe's relationship with him. Hell, it might be fun having another guy friend, someone to go to the game with and talk sports. In the end, Clark was really looking forward his guys night.

The day quickly arrived and Lois got all dressed for a night of clubbing. She was wearing a form fitting aqua dress that accented all the right curves. It stopped about mid-thigh and showcased her wonderful legs, but best of all it brought out the green in her beautiful hazel eyes. When Chloe answered the door, she let out a wolf whistle and said "Lois, you look stunning."

"Thanks Chloe, are you ready to leave?" Lois replied.

"Let me just get my purse and we can leave," Chloe responded dashing back into Jimmy's apartment.

Lois stepped into the entryway and asked, "So what's on the agenda?"

"I was thinking of going to 'The Bunker' and make our way along the strip," Chloe said excitedly.

"Sounds good, let's go," Lois said pulling out her keys.

"No way Lois!!" Chloe exclaimed forcefully. She then added in a more sedate tone "I already called a taxi. You will not be drinking and driving tonight. I know you're still upset and I would feel better taking taxis tonight. I don't want to see you end up in jail again."

"As long as it's okay to crash here if we drink too much," Lois replied evenly.

"Jimmy said you are welcome to stay the night," Chloe responded beaming.

"Speaking of Jimmy, where is he?" Lois asked.

"He and Clark went to the Metro Marauders arena football game, and then later they'll probably hit a couple of bars," Chloe said. Then added when she saw Lois's frowning "Don't worry, this is not a set up. Jimmy just thought he should get to know Clark a little better. I think he's trying to make up for the misunderstanding that broke us up. He asked me what Clark would like to do, and I told him about Clark almost going to Met U on a football scholarship."

Lois's smiled and said "That's really nice of him. Clark could use some more male friends. You know do the whole male bonding thing – watch some sports, do a little fishing, and talk about women."

Chloe smiled, and then she heard the taxi honking. She grabbed Lois's hand and they rushed out the door.

Clark didn't know what to wear. He decided to simply change his colors to black instead of blues and reds. He wore a simple form fitting black tee shirt and black jeans with some black penny loafers. He felt a little uncomfortable since 'Kal' had really bought these, but 'Kal' had been more comfortable going out than Clark. He looked dressy enough for the clubs, but still casual enough for the game.

Clark and Jimmy had a great time at the game. Clark would predict what plays the Marauders would use and critique their execution. Jimmy had even suggested that Clark think about writing for the Planet in the sports division. Jimmy told him he had learned more about football in one night with Clark than in the rest of his life. The Marauders had won in overtime by one point, it had been a spectacular game. As they waited for the cab to pick them up Clark asked "Where to next Jimmy?"

Jimmy thought for a second and asked "Can we check out Atlantis? Every time I get a chance to go the line is too long. But, other than that anywhere is fine with me." "Just not 'The Bunker' – the Metropolis Hardbodies are there tonight and I don't need to see a bunch of men in thongs." Jimmy added chuckling.

Clark laughed along with Jimmy and said "No problem, that's not my idea of fun either. As for Atlantis, I used to know the manager and most of the staff; if they are still there, we should be able to get in without waiting in line."

"Great! I would love that, thanks CK," Jimmy said delighted just as the taxi drove up.


	2. Installment 2

A/N - This story started out as a one shot and grew into what it is. Because of this, the story is not set up for chapters. So, I am breaking it up into installments at appropriate places in the story.

I can not thank trixiemcbimbo enough for all her help and suggestions. She has been a great asset in bringing this story to you. I hope you enjoy it.

Gunn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lois, what's wrong? You usually enjoy male strippers." Chloe asked curiously as they exited 'The Bunker.'

"I was just not into it right now. I'm sorry Chlo, I know you're just trying to help. But, maybe we should just call it a night." Lois said quietly.

Chloe put her arm around Lois and said "Lois let's try one more place – anyplace you want. Then, if you still want to go home, we'll go home – okay?"

Lois shrugged and replied "Okay, let's just walk for awhile. When I see a place we'll stop. But, that's it – no more. Okay?"

"You've got a deal. … Lois, this is about the 'Valentine's Day Debacle', isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"In a way, I guess it is." Lois said absently.

"Do you feel like telling me why this is still bothering you a month later? You usually move on rather quickly." Chloe asked hopefully, offering herself as a sounding board.

Lois saw a sidewalk cafe' and said "Let's get some coffee and I'll tell you – _only if you promise to never repeat a word_. "

"I promise." Chloe declared crossing her heart with her hand.

After ordering coffee, Lois began "Well, where to begin … first it's really disturbing to not remember a whole day."

"_I know for a fact_, that there are _several_ days you can't remember due to too much alcohol. What makes this one any different?" Chloe asked sipping her coffee.

"True. But, I never found my top missing ALL the buttons the next morning either." Lois said emphatically.

Chloe smirked and said "What's really got you crazy … that you may have let someone get on base or that Clark was that someone?"

"I can't believe Clark, of all people, would do that to me. What happened to the bumbling, self-conscious, well mannered farmboy? I know Clark insists that nothing happened, but how does he know. Whatever affected both of us … made us lose control. I don't know how to describe it any better. I know Clark would never rip my clothes off and I would _definitely_ never throw myself at Clark like that. I mean … _Clark?_" Lois said venting her frustration.

"Don't knock Clark. Next time you see him enter a room, watch all the women. They all stop and watch him. And that is purely physical. You and I know the heart of gold that beats in his chest. We know how much he cares for everyone, especially his friends. He would lay down his life to save any of ours. He also always does the small things that make us happy. Did you ever notice he talks more around you than anyone else? That's because he knows you're uncomfortable in silence. He'll say something, just so you feel more comfortable. Lois, he is unique. He spends all his energy trying to help us and expects nothing in return." Chloe replied breathlessly.

"I know Chlo. I have never had many friends … and Clark … he is the best friend I could ever ask for. But, now it seems so awkward. And I know he has secrets and bottles up his emotions, but I swear he looks at me different. … I think he remembers more than he will admit." Lois added frustrated.

"Do you think he looks at you as a potential girlfriend? Clark and you have grown really close; at times I think you may have taken my place as his _best friend_. Could it be that he is now seeing you as maybe more than a friend?" Chloe asked smiling.

"I care for him more than I like to admit to myself. But, as a boyfriend … that would be too awkward. But, then there is that damn CD! Those songs are my favorites, they define love to me. I was falling for Ollie, but I never made one for him. That stuff must have really affected me strongly." Lois said bewildered.

"Lois, I've seen the effects of that stuff before. It doesn't make you do anything you don't want to. It just really lowers your inhibitions. Somewhere, deep inside, you have those feelings for Clark. My advice would be to explore them." Chloe said vehemently.

Lois stared at Chloe and said "You must be crazy. Clark and I on a date, yeah I can see that. We would sit there, him silent and me babbling. Or maybe we would be constantly bickering; you know how Clark and I get. Either way it would be a catastrophe. Chloe, Smallville and I are both in a strange place right now. I think it best to just gradually get back to where we were. As much as I hate to admit it Clark is my best friend, beside you of course. I just don't want to screw that up."

"Lois, just go to a movie or something together. It doesn't need to be a real date, just go as friends and see what happens. Take it slow, but allow for the possibility for something to happen. Remember, the longest marriages are couples that started as friends." Chloe added coyly.

"I'll think about it. … Now if only I could get a full night's sleep without that damn dream." Lois exclaimed frustratedly.

Chloe looked confused and asked "What dream Lois? " She then added "You've been dreaming of kissing Clark."

"Ha, Ha! You're such a comedian." Lois replied sarcastically. She added quietly "My dreams have been about 'Smallville' lately. _Only because I keep trying to remember what happened on Valentine's Day._ … The one dream that keeps haunting me is of Smallville and I soaring over Metropolis and landing on Ollie's balcony," Lois's voice got softer as she relived the dream yet again. She shook herself out of it and finished anxiously "I just can't understand why it is so vivid."

"It's just a dream Lois, let it go." Chloe insisted taking Lois's hand.

Lois looked Chloe in the eyes and responded "I can't. I know it's a dream, it can't be a memory. No one can soar across the skies unaided like that. But, what is my subconscious trying to tell me; the only thing I can come up with is being with Clark made my heart soar. Can he really make me that happy? God, it's driving me crazy. I have seen that every night for almost a month now. See even now, on our 'girls night out,' I am obsessed about what it means." Lois ordered her fourth coffee and sat in silence.

"Lois it isn't that bad. I know Clark really cares for you, and I do believe he is seeing new possibilities for you both. Think about asking him to a movie or something, You know it'll take him forever to ask you, he is just as scared about screwing up your friendship." When Lois sat quietly with out saying a word, Chloe added squeezing Lois's hand "I know you're not the subtlest person, but take it slow. Hold his hand, give him a hug … Let him know you're open to new possibilities too."

"I don't know Chloe, but I will think about it." Lois quietly responded finishing off her coffee. She added "Let's go see if I can have some fun now that I purged my soul. _Remember NOT A WORD leaves your lips_."

"Yeah, let's go have a great time." Chloe said happily. She knew Lois would see the wisdom in what she had suggested. She also remembered how Lois had reacted to that first kiss with Clark while he was playing the Green Arrow. Maybe, they would work out after all. She had to admit they have always had great chemistry and she had never seen Clark or Lois more open, accept when with one another.


	3. Installment 3

A/N: Once again I feel the need to acknowledge how much help Trixie has been with this story. She has actually finalized up to Installment 5 and has given me suggestions to everything up to Installment 8. I will be posting the finished installments every other day to give me time to make revisions and finish off the story. I hope this will keep the updates coming on a more regular basis. I would also like to thank all of you who have read this story, especially those who have left such wonderful comments. Enjoy!!

Gunn

* * *

Clark walked up to the door and the bouncer said "Kal, it's been long time. Glad to have you back. Hope you can stay for awhile. Can I still look for you for back-up?" 

"Sure thing Ramón, this is my friend James. I haven't been in town lately and sorry I'm just here for the night." Clark answered confidently.

"Welcome to Atlantis James, any friend of Kal's is always welcome. Next time you come, come see me and you needn't wait in line." Ramón said addressing Jimmy. He turned to Clark and added "I'm sorry to hear that. Just make sure you come see us again. Go have a great time" Ramón gave Clark a hard slap on the back and laughingly added "Still as sturdy as ever."

"You can count on it. If you need some help, come find me." Clark said as he began to walk into the club.

"CK, that was _awesome_. Thanks, but what did he mean when he asked you about backing him up?" Jimmy said after they entered the entrance hall.

"Well, the bouncers will come find me if there is a fight or something where they may need help subduing a group of people." Clark responded matter of factly.

"Kal, it's been too long. I hope you're in town for awhile" said a man in a suit beside the cashier.

The cashier looked up at the name and smiled brightly, "Welcome back Kal." She winked at him when she added suggestively "No arm candy tonight, remember if you get lonely come and find me."

"Good to see you too. James this is Richard the manager and Crystal a lovely young woman that can brighten any one's day. Richard, Crystal -- this is my friend James." Clark responded smoothly addressing each one respectfully. After all the pleasantries were completed he added "Sorry, I am just here for the one night and James wanted to see the great Club Atlantis."

As Clark reached for his wallet, Richard stopped him saying "If it's only one night, your money is no good. I'll take care of everything. James, I hope you enjoy yourself."

"No, Richard, I couldn't" Clark started.

"Kal just consider it payback for all those times you helped the bouncers. I insist, tonight _anything_ you want is on the house." Richard replied interrupting Clark.

"Well thanks Richard. Come see me when you get your break Crystal, I'd love to buy you a drink." Clark said confidently still trying to emulate Kal.

"Sure thing Kal" Crystal said batting her eyes at him.

Once Jimmy and Clark entered the club proper, Clark deflated a little. "Whew, that was difficult" he said to himself.

"CK, what was that?" Jimmy said trying to hear Clark over the music.

"I asked if you wanted a drink" Clark said loudly.

"Yeah, I could use one." Jimmy said looking at everything, trying to take it all in.

As they walked to the bar, several people shouted "Hey Kal" or similar greetings. A majority of the women they brushed up against Clark rather seductively as they greeted him. When they reached the bar, the bartender said "Hey Kal, do you want the usual?" Turning to Jimmy he added "and James what would you like?"

"Evening Michael, I guess you already know this is my friend James. James this is Michael, the best bartender in Metropolis. … Yes, Michael I'll take the usual."

Jimmy added "I'll start with a cuba libre'. Nice to meet you Michael, just call me Jimmy."

"Okay, Jimmy it is. Here you go one premium cuba libre'. And Kal here is a Kal's Knockout. By the way Kal, where is the girl tonight. Maybe since you didn't come in with one, you'll actually leave with one." Michael said jovially patting Clark's shoulder with the last exchange.

"No, Michael, this is a guy's night on the town. We're here just to have a little fun." Clark said good naturedly. Clark reached for his wallet.

"Your money is no good here Kal. Go grab a table and _we'll see how long you two are alone_. Have a great time Kal, Jimmy." Michael said pointing out an open table by the dance floor that had a "VIP' sign mounted to it.

"Thanks Michael, I'll see you later." Clark said walking to the table. Jimmy also thanked him and told him it was the best drink he had ever had.


	4. Installment 4

A/N - Well here's the next installment. I guess I will have to get back to writing this story. I have been mainly concerned with finishing Flight, which is set in Season 5 right after 'Fade'. It is a much longer tale that I still have to write a sequel to. Once again I must thank Trixie for all her help. We have finalized up to Installment 7. Thank you all for all your input.

Gunn

* * *

As they walked down the street, Lois noticed a club with a line outside and commented "So it looks like Atlantis has regained its position as most fashionable club. How about we go there?"

"Fine with me, I've been there a couple of times before. But, it looks like a we'll have to wait in line a while." Chloe said.

"That's fine with me; maybe I can get my head on straight and have a good time." Lois commented sourly.

After waiting about fifteen minutes, Chloe said amazed "I don't believe it."

Lois followed Chloe's gaze to the front door, and said "What Chlo? What happened?"

"I think I saw someone. Wait right here, so we don't lose our place in line. I'll be right back." Chloe said quickly moving to the front of the line.

When Chloe saw the bouncer, she went up and asked "Was that Kal and Jimmy that just went in?"

Ramón looked at the blonde and replied "Yes, that was Kal and his friend James. May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I am James' girlfriend and my friend and I were waiting for them in line. Do you think you could send someone to tell them we are out here?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Well, Kal never said to expect anyone; but, he has never come without a female companion either. Get your friend and go on in. Just tell Kal, next time let me know that he expects someone else." Ramón said deferentially.

Chloe hurried back to Lois, wondering how she was going to react. When she saw Lois, Chloe motioned for Lois to come to the front. When Lois arrived Chloe said "We have a situation, and I wanted you to know before we go in."

Lois looked expectantly at Chloe and said "What's wrong Chlo?"

"I watched a taxi pull up and I saw Jimmy and Clark get out and walk into the club. So, I want you to know before we go in that Clark is here." Chloe said quickly glancing of at the bouncer.

"What do you mean, he walked right in. We've been standing in line almost half an hour." Lois exclaimed confused.

"Well, a couple of years ago Clark ran away for a couple of months and spent almost every night here. The bouncer said we could go right in, but if you don't want to see Clark I understand. We could go somewhere else or we could go home. It's up to you." Chloe said nervously.

"Smallville in here all the time, I find that hard to believe. I tell you what. We will go in, but we'll watch Clark and Jimmy and see what happens. Okay?" Lois said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"There is one final thing I need to tell you, everyone here calls Clark – 'Kal'. It was the name he used when he ran away." Chloe said quietly.

"Okay, let's go check out 'Kal' then." Lois said moving quickly to the door.

"My name is Ramón and any friend of Kal's is always welcome. When you go in just tell them you're with 'Kal', I already told Crystal to expect you." Ramón said cordially.

When they got to the cashier, Lois said "We're with Kal."

The cashier said "Go on in; just tell Kal I still expect that dance." She seemed to be eyeing up the competition.

Once inside Lois said "My, my … Smallville is a VIP. I didn't think he had it in him."

Chloe looked at Lois and said "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. There is a lot more to Clark than what you see."

"Well cuz, let's go get a drink and find a place to spy on Clark." Lois said brightly.

"Your mood sure has changed." Chloe exclaimed pointedly to Lois.

"I'm just following your advice dear cousin. You said to watch how others treat Clark, and that's what I plan to do." Lois returned brazenly.

The girls went to one of the bars and asked for drinks. Lois then told the bartender they were with Kal and to charge them to his tab. The bartender told them if they were with Kal then the drinks were on the house. Kal's money was no good tonight. The girls left the bar and Lois was shaken. They found a table where they could see Clark and Jimmy, but weren't close enough to be seen themselves.


	5. Installment 5

Ever since they sat down, there had been a steady stream of women walking over and kissing Clark's cheek. Clark had introduced Jimmy to each woman and told them he was waiting for someone. Jimmy looked at Clark in astonishment and said "CK, I had no idea. If I had known, I would never have tried to set you up with Lois."

Clark looked at Jimmy surprised and asked "That was your idea?"

"Chloe said we were going to spend Valentine's with you because you were feeling down about Lana's wedding. And I knew Lois was still upset about Oliver, so I thought you two could both get together. You know you two do make a cute couple." Jimmy said.

Clark blushed and replied "Well, I thank you for the thought. But, now Lois and I are both in a strange place. She is one of my best friends, but I never thought of her as a girlfriend. Now, I don't know where we are. She will barely talk to me. I know she is confused, so am I. But we are still friends, I hope."

"She's just embarrassed, I think. You've known her longer, but she seems to always want to control her world. Then that lipstick took that control away from her. What do think?" Jimmy asked honestly.

"You're definitely a reporter. Yes, that is one side of who Lois is, but she also tries to be fully independent. I believe it took a lot out of her to let Oliver in, and then he left. She was just starting to come to terms with that. … I warned Oliver, I told him he would hurt her. I wanted to hate him, but I know he cared for her. It wasn't easy for him to let her go. … Suddenly, she's thrown into a relationship with me. Now, she's emotionally lost. She can't figure out what she really feels. I just hope she figures it out soon, I miss her." Clark said sadly.

A cocktail waitress brought them another round and kissed Clark on the cheek. Clark blushed and thanked her. Before Jimmy could continue the conversation, a stunning redhead trailed her hand over his shoulder and across his face. She then sat in Clark's lap and shifted her derrière on his lap in a prurient manner.

"Hello Sabine, I wish you wouldn't do that. Please get off my lap." Clark said politely blushing furiously.

"What's wrong Kal, you've never complained before." Sabine said placing her arms around his neck and pulling herself in for a big kiss.


	6. Installment 6

Lois was amazed. It seemed like every woman in the place was kissing Clark. She could tell from his body language that he was uncomfortable, but he seemed to be almost playing a part. Lois had been silently seething, her fist clenching and unclenching. She had downed 2 drinks, and then she switched to shots. She was on her sixth shot when the redhead sat on Clark's lap. Seeing the woman grind in Clark's lap, Lois shot up and headed to Clark with Chloe trailing behind. Lois reached Clark while the redhead was kissing him, she could she Clark trying to disengage himself from the woman. Lois forcefully tapped her on her shoulder and said, "Red, I do believe you are on my seat." Then switching her gaze to Clark she added in a bored tone "Honey. I'm sorry I'm late. But, I do believe you should have searched a little more for someone to keep my seat warm." Lois looked back at the redhead and added disdainfully "You must be doing charity work, because you could find better on a street corner."

Sabine was getting up and Clark thought he should put a stop to this. He held Sabine back with one hand and looking directly at her said forcefully "Sabine, I believed its time for you to leave."

Sabine didn't respond for a second, then she began to walk away muttering. Lois clearly heard "Bitch"; and then turned to address Sabine again. "Hey Red, this is a kiss" Lois said challengingly. She then turned back to Clark and draped her arms around his neck. She brought her lips to his and playfully bit at his lower lip, and then their lips met. Not only was Lois kissing Clark, but he was kissing her back. Clark's hands went to either side of her waist and lifted her up effortlessly. Their lips moving in a rhythm, Clark felt Lois's tongue trying to gain entrance. Clark opened his mouth and their tongues began an intricate dance. After what seemed like an eternity, yet felt like a split second they gasped a small breath and continued the kiss. After another eternity, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes; when suddenly they were assaulted by a loud round of applause and whistles. Clark blushed a bright red, and the he lowered Lois to her feet. They had been so in the moment of the kiss they had forgotten where they were. Lois took great satisfaction in the envy in Sabine's eyes, she playfully said "And that's just the appetizer. He's way out of your league, Red" as she waved bye dismissively

Clark still struck dumb by what had just happened, blinked a couple of times before snapping back to reality. He moved to get two more chairs, Chloe took the first one and pulled it next to Jimmy and kissed him. As Clark held out a chair for Lois, she said "You need to sit down first 'Kal'." Clark sat back down only to have Lois climb in his lap and whisper in his ear "You owe me big Smallville or should I say Green Arrow." She then gave him a quick nip on the ear.

Clark physically shrunk after hearing that. Then he asked "What are you two doing here?"

Lois stroked Clark's chest and replied "Saving your butt, as usual … I think I can sit in my chair now. Our little show should have demonstrated that you're _off the market_, as they say." Lois seductively bit Clark's lower lip and got up to go to her chair. But, not before she felt his arousal. _Maybe, I don't need to go slow at all _she thought smiling.

Clark watched her in amazement. She had just kissed him several times and it seemed she was unaffected. _No, there was longing in that first kiss_ he corrected himself. Earlier in the year she was uncomfortable holding his hand, now she had kissed him so passionately that the only thing in the world was her and her lips. As Clark looked around the table, he could see that everyone had a broad smile. Chloe and Jimmy's seemed to be a satisfied and knowing smile, while Lois's seemed to be one of revelation that she tried to project as satisfaction. "What's with all the silly grins?" Clark asked quietly.

"It's not everyday we get to see you kissed senseless." Chloe said chuckling. Turning to Lois she added knowingly "That was quite a show you put on Lois, I thought you might have used that lipstick again."

"Chlo, I had to help Clark get that floozy off his lap." Lois said sternly.

Chloe laughed and added "Oh, that's right. You're the only one allowed to give 'your Smallville' a lap dance."

Clark was getting very uncomfortable that the topic of conversation was his lap and that he couldn't stand up for fear of being embarrassed by just how much Lois's little show had aroused him. He decided he needed to change the subject and before Lois could reply said "What brought you two here to Atlantis?"

Lois replied "We left The Bunker, it was lame. A bunch of sex starved women, but you wouldn't know about that … would you 'Kal'?"

Clark looked up in defeat and said "I'll tell you that story later. Just not here."

"I'll hold you to that. So, you're a VIP here, interesting. Not what I would expect from you, boy scout. But, hey I'm not one to turn down free drinks. ... By the way, what are you drinking?" Lois said taking in the way Clark's chest moved as he breathed.

Clark said simply "It's the drink I usually had when I came here as Kal. I had to try to make everyone think I'm still him."

Lois called a waitress over and asked for another round and asked for two of what 'Kal' was drinking.

"Lois, I don't need two drinks." Clark said bewildered.

"It's not for you Smallville. It's for me, since you couldn't answer a simple question. I am going to find out what it is." Lois replied.

Glad to finally get into the conversation Jimmy replied "It's a 'Kal's Knockout'."

Lois looked at Jimmy surprised and turned back to Clark and queried "Kal has a drink named after him, and with such a descriptive name. I guess that's a story for later also. Can you just tell me, was it you that got 'knocked out'?"

Clark resigned to his fate said "No, Lois I didn't get knocked out. … I know you can handle your alcohol Lois, but this is a _very strong drink._ It gets it name from when these guys thought they could out drink me. The bartender came up with this drink to see who could take more alcohol. It's three parts grain alcohol, one part 151 rum, and one part tequila."

Lois looked at Clark stunned "Smallville, you're actually drinking this stuff. How many did you need to drink to beat the other guys?"

"They passed out on number six, and then we called the paramedics. The club didn't want them to die from alcohol poisoning. See they were 'knocked out', so from then on the bartenders always gave me this drink kind of like a trophy I guess." Clark replied uncomfortably.

"Well, if you can drink it – so can I." Lois replied challenging him to stop her.

"I know better than to try to change your mind once you decide to do something. I just ask that you try to be careful, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Clark said earnestly.

The girls' eyes shifted straight to Clark. They knew he cared for them but, they could both hear an undercurrent of worry and longing. Chloe promptly ask Jimmy to dance to give the two some privacy. Lois reached out and took Clark's hand. She felt a connection as soon as she touched him, he felt it too. She could tell by the way his posture suddenly changed. "Clark, it's okay. If it makes you feel better I'll only take a sip." Lois didn't even notice that she had moved her other hand and was ever so gently rubbing circles on top of his hand. The waitress brought the drinks to the table.

"Lois, what is this? Yesterday you could barely stand to be around me. And today …" Clark asked clearly confused.

Lois quickly looked down and said "I told you Smallville, I was helping you get rid of Red."

"Lois, I know this is uncomfortable. But, I think we need to talk about us." Clark said earnestly. "If you want to talk about this later, I'll understand. But, I want you to know; I really do care for you and I would like to see if we can become more than friends." he added quietly.

Lois was stunned by Clark's admission. "I would rather talk about this when we are alone." Lois said quietly. "But, first I need to know why you were dressed as the Green Arrow in that alley. I am sure Ollie is the Green Arrow. The Green Arrow showed up and disappeared with Ollie. I thought we were close friends Smallville, _how could you betray my trust?_" Lois asked almost pleading for an answer. She felt betrayed and Clark's admission made it worse.


	7. Installment 7

"I'm so sorry; I tried to convince him to tell you. I told him if he loved you, you deserved to know. But, he said he would tell you in his own time and that he needed my help to protect his secret until he could convince you to drop the search for Green Arrow. Reluctantly I agreed. I am really sorry. I was just trying to help a friend." Clark replied dejectedly.

"You helped him deceive me. How do you think I feel? You both treated me like a fool. Clark I know we don't really talk about how we feel about one another, but I thought of you as my best friend. Then you do something like that. It really hurts. How could you choose his friendship over mine?" Lois queried angrily.

Clark took her hand with one hand and the other went to her chin. He gently guided her eyes to look up at him and said "Lois, I didn't mean to hurt you. His plan was for me to show up, for you to confront me, and then Oliver would show up. We didn't think you would kiss me. You should have never known it was me. I'm sorry you got hurt. But, as for the kiss, I no longer regret that. It made me see what was right under my nose."

"Why did you agree to deceive me Clark? I need to know." Lois asked becoming frustrated.

"It was not my secret to reveal." Clark replied quietly.

"It also wasn't your secret to protect. What hurts me even more is why Ollie trusted you with his secret, but not me. Did he really believe I would have outed him? I loved him." Lois exclaimed. Lois felt Clark stiffen and saw pain behind his eyes.

"Well, I kind of caught him. He explained what he was doing and I told him I didn't think the ends justify the means. I mean I understand that he was trying to do good, but committing one crime to right another. That just isn't right. But, I did promise not to tell anyone his secret. Maybe, I should leave and we can talk about this later." Clark said quietly as he stood. He added "Lois, you are my best friend. I'm sorry I hurt you. Have fun tonight. All I want is for you to be happy," Clark moved to kiss the top of her head.

"Excuse me Kal, but we need you. There is a situation up front. Follow me" said a man with blonde hair before he dashed back the way he came.

"Stay here" Clark demanded as he followed the other man.

Lois got up and followed fuming over the way Clark tried to tell her what to do. When she got to the front of the club there was a fight that might be bordering on a riot. Lois watched in awe as Clark didn't break stride and was suddenly stopping people and handing them off to the bouncers to be removed from the club. Lois saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. Without a thought she stepped in to the fray and yelled "Clark, gun." A man blocked her way; she swiftly kicked him in the groin. Single mindedly going after the man with the gun, Lois continued through the combatants. She lashed out again and once more.

Clark was stopping the fight one man at a time, trying to absorb as many blows as possible. When suddenly he heard Lois shout. He turned to look at her, and then he saw the man coming up behind her with a knife. 'Too many people to use my powers he thought. If only she would have stayed put.' Clark quickly went towards Lois to stop the man with the knife


	8. Installment 8

Lois kicked the gun man's hand and the gun went off, firing into the ceiling. Lois quickly took the gun and released the clip and pocketed it. Racking the gun once more to release the round in the chamber, Lois turned to see Clark leaping behind her while a man with a knife was attacking. Suddenly everything went into slow motion and everything became sharper. Lois fixated on the knife and watched as it slowly came down and went through Clark's shirt. Lois's arm swung around and released the gun at the knife wielding man. Suddenly, she heard a metallic clanging and the world sped back up. The gun contacted with the man's nose with a loud splat. Lois screamed "Smallville!" Clark started to get back up. Lois was at his side saying, "Clark, stay down. You're going to hurt yourself worse."

Clark intercepted her hand before she could reach to hole in his shirt. He lifted her up and took her out of the fight. "Lois, I'm okay. Just stay here and I'll be right back." Clark said soothingly before he waded back out into the few remaining combatants.

Lois watched stunned as Clark took blow after blow not wincing. The police entered and Captain Maggie Sawyer was at the forefront. She looked up at Clark and said "Not you again, lay face down and put your hands behind your back."

Clark looked confused and started "But, I…"

Captain Sawyer aimed her gun and said "Face down with your hands behind your back!"

Clark obeyed. Lois started moving towards him. Clark said "Lois, it will be all right. Stay where you are."

Captain Sawyer glanced to the side and recognized Lois; she said "I would recommend you listen to him Miss Lane."

Richard, the club manager, came up and told Captain Sawyer that 'Kal' had been helping quell the fight. Captain Sawyer said "I thought your name was Clark Kent."

Clark responded "It is, 'Kal' is just a nickname."

"Alright Mr. Kent, go reassure Miss Lane there. But, don't leave until I say you can." Captain Sawyer said as she began handcuffing the men still lying prone. The second one she handcuffed happened to be the one that had wielded the knife.

"That man tried to stab me and that one had a gun" Lois exclaimed pointing to the other thug.

Captain Sawyer sighed "Miss Lane every time I see you, you're in trouble. What I told Mr. Kent goes for you too. Don't leave; now let me get all these guys locked up."

Chloe and Jimmy had made their way over to Lois just before Clark got to her. Richard placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and said "Kal, are you all right?"

Clark said "I'm fine Richard, no harm done. Richard while you're here, let me introduce you to Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan, my best friends."

Richard greeted each woman and told them to see him before they left. Turning back to Clark, he said "Thanks for your help Kal. No one was seriously hurt thanks to you and Miss Lane."

"What started it?" Clark asked Richard.

"I'm not really sure. First it was just two guys, then before the bouncers could throw them out it was a full scale melee." Richard said.

"Well, I'll let you clean up this mess. Tell Captain Sawyer we'll be back at our table." Clark said.


	9. Installment 9

As soon as Richard left, Lois turned to Clark and said "Smallville, are you crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed! I swear this hero complex you have is going to kill you one day!"

"Me? … Lois, you're the most capable person I know; but, what were you thinking going after the gunman? You could have been killed," Clark said incredulously.

"I was trying to save you!" Lois exclaimed annoyed.

Clark took her hand and said soothingly "Lois, I appreciate it. But, I don't know if I could have lived with myself if you had been hurt. Please just warn me next time."

"How do you think I would feel if you got hurt Smallville, especially if I could have done something?" Lois asked vehemently pulling away from Clark.

Clark took her hand again and gently pulled her into an embrace. "I am sorry Lois. I didn't think about that. I know you worry, but I can take care of myself. I am stronger than you think, Lois." Clark whispered in her ear "Do you trust me?"

Lois let him hold her for a second and answered "Yes Clark, I do. But, you aren't invincible either. I'll try to be more careful if you agree to do the same. … Now let me see how bad you were cut." Lois pushed away and raised a hand to the hole in his shirt.

"Lois, I'm okay. He didn't get me he only got the shirt." Clark said trying to deflect Lois's attention, failing miserably.

"_Smallville_, I saw that knife coming at you. There is no way he missed and your shirt is fitted, it's impossible that he cut the fabric and not you." Lois said rubbing his chest through the hole in his shirt.

"Lois, please. Can we talk about this later?" Clark replied shifting uncomfortable because he was becoming aroused by the movement of Lois's finger on his chest. He quickened his pace towards their table and held Lois's chair out for her to sit. He quickly took his seat and pleaded "_I promise we'll talk about this later, privately_."

"I'll hold you to that Clark" Lois said holding him with her gaze. "You know Smallville, I thought I had you pegged … then tonight it seems like I barely know you." Lois added thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Lois. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again." Clark said crestfallen. Clark lowered his head; he couldn't stand to see the disapproval he expected in Lois's eyes.

Lois gently cupped his chin and lifted his face to meat hers. "Smallville, look at me. Did I imply any such thing? Why are you so hard on yourself? Just because you have a façade I am unfamiliar with, doesn't mean I'm not your friend. I know the real _Clark Kent_, the man that puts others before himself. A man that would risk his life to save a stranger or _even an enemy_. Who still sees the world in black and white – good or evil. A man whose heart is still pure. Smallville, I feel privileged to have you as a friend. – If you repeat any of that I will deny having ever said it. Got it?" She then punched him in the arm and added "That was for being an idiot."

Clark smiled and embraced her. "Thank you Lois. I couldn't ask for a better friend. But, you're wrong; I'm the lucky one to have you as a friend."

"Yeah, I know … I was just trying to cheer you up." Lois said with a big smirked.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your little tête-à-tête; but, I need to get a statement from each of you. I'll take Miss Lane. Mr. Kent you can speak to Officer O'Brien over there," stated Captain Sawyer.

Clark finished first and was met by Chloe and Jimmy. Clark told them what he knew about the fight. Chloe sent Jimmy for some more drinks and asked "How are things with Lois?"

"Well she knows Oliver is the Green Arrow and that I was in his costume. She also saw the knife hit me. I don't want to lie to her, but I wanted her to get comfortable with the idea of us as a couple before I had to shock her." Clark said morosely.

Chloe took his hand and said "Clark, she a strong woman. I'm sure she can handle it."

Clark replied "I know, Chloe. I'm just scared."

"Lois is worth it …" Chloe began.

"Damn straight, I'm worth it!" Lois exclaimed walking up behind Chloe. She took Clark's hand and asked "What were you two talking about?"

"We were just talking about what happened. And that I owe you some explanations," Clark replied. He squeezed Lois's hand and looked deep into her eyes and said "What would you say to a little walk? We could get out of the crowd and I could give you some of those answers you're looking for."

"Sure thing Smallville," Lois said. She then smirked and added "Let me just take a sip of 'your' drink … you thought I forgot about that didn't you."

"No, I know you better than that. Just remember, be careful. I'm going to find Captain Sawyer and make sure it's okay to leave." Clark said resignedly. Clark turned to Chloe and said "If that's all right with you and Jimmy. We'll meet you back here. If you decide to leave or wish us to meet you anywhere else, you can call either of our cell phones."

Chloe smiled and said "No problem Clark. We'll see you later."

Jimmy walked back with Chloe's drink and Clark shook his hand and thanked him for a wonderful night. Clark then left to find Captain Sawyer while Lois filled Jimmy in on her and Clark's plans. Jimmy smiled and kissed Chloe. He then whispered in her ear "See, I told you so."


	10. Installment 10

A/N -- I hope you like this installment, I lost installments 12 & 13 when my work computer locked up. Six hours (on and off) of work gone. I couldn't do any of it yesterday, I was too frustrated. So, I am rebuilding them now. Installment 11 will be posted Monday. Happy Easter!!

Gunn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked past Richard, he stopped them and brought them to his office and issued them all VIP cards. Richard thanked Lois again and pulled Clark to the side and told him "Kal, this one is definitely a keeper. You two are great together."

Clark chuckled and said "She definitely is. I'll see you next time Richard. It was good seeing you again."

Lois gave Clark a knowing look and asked "What am I, Smallville?"

"One in a million Lois, one in a million," Clark responded as they left the club hand in hand.

"Hey Kal, give me your ticket and I'll get tonight's car," said one of the valet attendants.

"Sorry Juan, I came in a cab tonight." Clark replied then introduced Lois to Juan.

Juan looked astonished and said "Kal, I still have the Lamborghini Diablo you gave me a couple of years ago. You're more than welcome to it."

Lois was flabbergasted. She was so shocked she froze in place not blinking. Clark felt her lack of forward movement and resignedly acknowledged another tale he must tell Lois. "No, thanks anyway Juan; we are just going to take a walk." Clark said smiling to Juan. Turning to Lois he added "I know and I will tell you all about it."

Clark turned and started walking, yet Lois still hadn't moved. Clark gently took her chin and turned her head to face to his and said "Lois, let's go. I guess we should start with 'Kal'."

Lois stared at Clark and almost screamed "You gave away a car worth over $200,000? Were you crazy?"

"I wasn't myself. Let's start with 'Kal', everything happened the summer the year before you came to Smallville," Clark began.

Still bewildered Lois interrupted, "Where the hell did you get the money? Did 'the bald billionaire' give it to you? I heard he was quite extravagant with you." Lois seemed to be calming down.

Clark replied quietly "Lois, please. Let's walk and I promise I'll tell you. … I did so many things I'm ashamed of, but can we please not have this discussion in front of _everybody_."

Lois looked around and finally saw the crowd gathered. She said "The shows over folks." She took Clark's hand and quickly led him away. After about half a block, she turned and said "So spill Smallville."

Clark smirked, it was just like Lois to cause a scene and make him feel responsible. He began again, "Well, it all started the summer the year before you came to Smallville. I had made some bad choices and my parents were the ones to pay the price. I was ashamed of what …"

Lois stopped him and pointed over his shoulder, "It looks like Red may need another lesson."

Clark looked and replied "Wait one minute, let me talk to her and send her away. Okay Lois?"

Lois looked at Clark and the at Sabine and said "If that's the way you want to play it. Go ahead, _but I won't wait long_."

Clark gave Lois a smile and quickly went over to Sabine and said "Sabine, I'm with Lois and I would appreciate if you stopped throwing yourself at me."

"Well, I heard 'Queen Bitch' was giving you some crap; so I just wanted to see if you were okay." Sabine said sounding hurt.

Clark fell for it and replied "Sorry. We just had a little …." Clark heard the bolt of a weapon spring back forward and turned around, coming down the wrong side of the street was a car with two stubby barrels that appeared to belong to Uzi submachine guns. The only person anywhere near the car was Lois. He spun and ran faster than humanly possible screaming Lois's name. He arrived just as the rounds left the barrels. He scooped Lois up and dove for the ground covering her with his body.

The gunfire seemed to go on forever, but after the clips were exhausted the car quickly left the scene. Clark looked into Lois's eyes with great concern and asked "You weren't hit were you? We've got to get you out of here!"

"I'm fine. I told you before; I can take care of myself, but thanks for the help. Those idiots couldn't hit the side of a barn literally. That must have been about a hundred rounds those bozos shot and not one on target," Lois said critically.

Clark started to rise when a rain of cooling metal slugs poured off of his back like sand. Lois picked one up and examined it. It was smashed and didn't have a trace of blood. She looked at Clark and said "_I know_, I know your secret. You were infected by the meteor rocks. It all makes sense. Your hero complex. Your brooding. Your secrecy. … Clark, it's not a problem. Not all of the people effected by the meteor rocks was bad. Look at you, you try and contain all the people who abuse their powers. _And Alicia_, it seems so obvious now. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner."


	11. Installment 11

Clark offered his hand and helped her up. He looked around and said "We need to get you somewhere safe. That was the second attempt on your life tonight, maybe even the third. I don't know who the pistol was aimed at. We can talk after we get you somewhere."

Lois said "We could get that $200,000 car you gave away and go to Jimmy's."

"Wait I have just the place and Chloe knows right where it is." Clark put his arm around her shoulder and listened carefully. When he was sure everything was okay, he said "Let's go see Juan."

"Smallville, you ever heard of personal space," Lois complained as they walked back towards the club.

"Sorry Lois, but I am stuck to your side until we are safely away." Clark said scanning the area ahead of him. Clark's arm was around her waist pulling her close, so close their feet collided as they walked. Lois changed her walking pattern to compensate and Clark shortened his strides until his left foot followed her right foot exactly.

Lois thought about the revelation she had about Clark. 'It made so much sense. Clark had fought to fit in all his life, afraid someone would find out. It's explained why she couldn't peg him. He was meek and trying to fit in and then so confident because he knew he couldn't get hurt. Wait, I saw him hurt before. Not often, but definitely hurt. There was the time when he rescued her from Dr. Fine. Then again, during the whole cheerleaders gone wild episode, And Graham had knocked him out and buried him, there must be something that affects him. Well no sense worrying now, Smallville said he'd explain.'

Meanwhile, Clark's thoughts were chaotic. 'I could let her think I was infected. I couldn't do that. I can't tell her the truth, it was dangerous. Oh, she smells so good. Look how she handled the idea of me being a freak; maybe she can take the truth. What will she do if I lie to her? I don't think I can. She is so gorgeous. Her lips are so good. Concentrate!! No more kissing, it's distracting me. Chloe obviously thinks I should be truthful. It hasn't been easy on her, but it did make us closer. Can I burden Lois? Should I? I love her. … What? Where did that come from? Okay finally here.' Clark approached Juan and said "Juan, if it's alright with you I'll take you up on your offer. I'll have it back before you get off."

"Sure thing Kal, that's a wildcat you got there. Next time, take your shirt off before she shreds it," Juan said playfully.

Lois blushed, she hadn't thought about what all those bullets would have done to his shirt. Clark on the other hand, was at a loss. He couldn't figure out to what Juan was referring to. Lois noticed his expression and raked her fingernails on his back. Clark blushed a bright red and looked uncomfortable. Lois winked at Juan and said "We're just getting started."

Juan laughed and went to get the car. Lois was stunned when he brought the car around; t was one thing to hear the name 'Diablo,' but to see one that Clark had just given away. Juan swung her door up into the open position and Clark helped her in. Juan then closed the door as Clark went around the car and got in. Juan said "Just call me if you need it longer Kal."

Lois smiled at him and moved her hand in imitation of a scratching cat and said "Meow!!"

Juan laughed. Clark blushed furiously again and said quietly "Lois please. I was never so … emotional here before."

Lois looked at Clark and thought 'he is so adorable when he blushes.' She then asked "What about Chloe?"

Clark said "Go ahead and call her. Tell her we'll be at my condo, please."

"Your what?" Lois asked astounded yet again.

"I bought a condo when I lived here three years ago." Clark said resolutely. He turned to Lois and added "Tell her to wait at least an hour and a half before coming over, that should be long enough to tell you what I promised."

Lois made the call and tried to get more information, but Clark just kept telling her he would tell her when he knew she was safe. Lois sat silently contemplating everything that she had learned this evening. Surprisingly, it was that Clark Kent wanted to explore a real relationship with her that kept surfacing. She indulged herself in the memories of the kisses they had shared tonight and when he was dressed as the Green Arrow. It seemed like only seconds had passed when they arrived.

Clark rushed her upstairs, always scanning the area around them for anything suspicious. He let Lois in and scanned the condo for anything that didn't belong. Lois looked around and said "Looks like a bachelor's pad alright, all glass and metal. … How did you afford all this Clark?"

"Sorry about the dust. No one has been here for three years. Make yourself at home, I'm going get rid of the car. I'll stop by the store and pick up something. Is there anything special I can get for you?" Clark asked.

Lois looked confused and asked "You're just going to just leave me here?"

"As long as you stay inside, you should be fine. I'll move the car so no one can find us. I'm going to stop by the store on the way back. I could use a coke and maybe some pizza. What about you?" Clark asked.

"Sounds good, just don't take too long," Lois acquiesced.

"I'll be back soon. The plasma and stereo should both work. I'll be right back." Clark said as he left the apartment.


	12. Installment 12

Lois looked over the condo; it was a simple open design. The entryway opened into the living area which became the bedroom. The inside wall contained two doors and a small hallway. She opened the first door and found the bathroom. She decided to 'freshen up' while she waited for Clark. She was surprised to find a large garden tub with what looked like massage jets. What shocked her even more was the widescreen television mounted to the back wall so you could bathe and watch television at the same time. She turned and found an enclosed stand alone shower that also had several massage jets positioned vertically. On the outside of the shower enclosure was a control panel for steam. She washed her hands and went back into the living room.

She looked around the living room more closely. Under the television she saw the entertainment center was filled with electronics. Clark had all three of the major gaming consoles, a top of the line stereo, a digital video recorder, and a DVD recorder inside. She opened one cabinet and found a stack of DVD and game cases that hadn't even been opened. Opening the other side revealed all the wireless controllers and the opened games and DVDs. She also found three laptops sitting between the entertainment center and the outside wall. She looked around the room and everything felt 'off.' She couldn't place it, but something was missing.

She walked down the small hall to the kitchen. The kitchen mirrored the rest of the condo; everything was metal, glass, or stone. There was a large commercial refrigerator and freezer set in stainless steel, a large commercial range with a grille and fry-o-lator built in. Standing next to the range was a tower with two large built-in stainless ovens and a built in microwave. The center of the kitchen was occupied by a large island with a plethora of expensive knives mounted on one side and a cutting board holder on the other. The counter tops all seemed to be made of granite and were filled with small electronic appliances. Everything seemed to be new and unused. Lois opened some of the drawers and was surprised to find only real silverware in the drawers and not much else. The cabinets were empty except for more appliances and fine china. Lois opened a door to one side and found a large front loading washer and dryer pair in a small room with a clothes rod. For all its amenities, it seemed odd that there was no table at which to take meals in the condo.

Lois went back out to the bedroom area and opened the last door, it was the closet. Once again Lois was mystified; there was not a single scrap of plaid to be seen. Instead, she found stylish designer clothing. Everything seemed to be made of silk or linen. She did find some denim; but instead of Clark's usual brand, these were expensive designer jeans. The colors didn't seem to fit either, everything was dark somber colors. Clark usually wore bright primaries; he was especially fond of blues and reds. Yet, the closet seemed to contain none of these colors. She looked at the floor and noticed all the shoes. There had to be twenty pairs on the shoe rack. She knew Clark had six pairs at home and that included three pair of work boots. Still here were twenty pair of designer shoes and even though she hadn't shopped for men's shoes recently, she could tell they had all cost a couple hundred dollars a pair. The more she looked around the less she saw Clark in this condo. The clothes belonged to someone who followed fashion and radiated sophistication, not quite the way she would describe Clark. 'Smallville' was all about comfort and simplicity. He worried more about how long something would last him than how long it would be in style. No the longer she stayed the more confused she got.

Lois walked out the closet and looked at the bed and felt the sheets. This was even more befuddling. What she had assumed to be silk sheets was in reality very high thread count cotton sateen sheets. The sheets on this bed were very expensive. She wouldn't have thought Clark even knew about the existence of sheets like these. She crossed over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and found silk boxers, and entire drawer of silk boxers. She checked the other drawers and found designer socks, designer tee shirts, and a drawer full of ski masks. When she opened the last drawer she found a gym bag. She put it on the bed and opened it. She stepped back shocked and almost ran from the room, but her curious nature got the best of her. She dumped the bag on the bed and watched the bundles of cash litter the bed. It was more money than she had ever seen in one place, there had to be seventy thousand dollars in cash on the bed. A couple of the bundles fell to the floor. When she went to retrieve them she noticed the bullet holes in the floor. She inspected the bed more carefully and found more bullet holes in the bed frame – someone had been shot in this bed.

She dropped the bundled money and looked around at the condo again. Then it hit her, what she had noticed before but couldn't place. Even though everything was stylish and expensive, the place was cold and distant. There was no warmth or personality to this place. There wasn't a picture or personal item in this whole place. Clark's room and even his loft were overflowing with pictures of his family and friends. There things like his telescope or his Smallville Crows helmet lying all around. Even if you didn't know Smallville, looking at where he lived you could get a feel for what was important to him. This condo spoke of a different man; it spoke of a man who was vain and arrogant. _He was his world. _The person who lived here didn't care about others; he only looked to what was in it for him. This person was a clotheshorse. He was all about style over function or comfort_. He was not Clark Kent! _


	13. Installment 13

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been busy in RL. I haven't had much time to write lately.

Gunn

* * *

A/N: In the following installment, **BOLD **phrases are images going through Clark's mind.

Installment 13

Clark quickly brought the car back to Juan and thanked him again. He went into an alley and looked around. Finding himself alone and unobserved, he super sped back towards the condo. He stopped in another alley about two blocks form the condo. He walked to the street and went into the pizzeria. He was greeted by as he walked in the door. "Good evening, my name is Vic, what can I get you tonight," said the man behind the counter. Clark ordered Lois's favorite pizza, some breadsticks, and some drinks.

Vic stared a minute or two at Clark and asked "I know you. Don't I? I don't recognize your name, but I remember your face."

"I have seen you before in here, yes," Clark responded.

"This isn't what you normally order, is it?" Vic asked.

"No, but I have company tonight. I'm surprised you remember, it's been a couple of years," Clark replied surprised.

"I never forget a face. And I can usually remember good customer's name and order. Let me get your pies started." Vic said.

Clark stood in the corner and waited. His mind finally finding time to fully embrace the situation began to consume him. Thoughts and images flitted by as if driven by a brisk wind.

**The smile on Lois's face when she gave him the mix CD** 'She is so radiant.' **the way the light made her hair glow** 'Her beauty is truly inexplicable." **The way her cheeks became more defined when she smiled. **'Her smile could brighten my darkest day. She always has had a power over me.' **The mirth in her eyes when she zings me **'The passion in her kiss, my God what a kiss!' **Lois kissing him in the phone booth** His thumb begins to glide across his index finger lightly remembering the feel of her skin. **The gentle slope of her calf. The power and definition of her thigh. The gentle rise of her chest as she breathes. The perfect slope of her shoulders.** 'Am I good enough for such a woman?' **The determination on her face when she set her mind to something.** 'Could she ever feel for me, the way I am beginning to feel for her? Lois's eyes, the wonderfully complex mixture of green and brown. 'I could get lost in those eyes forever.' **Lois's full lips.** 'How did I not see how wonderful she is before?_**' **_**Lois coming out of the bathroom nude holding a brush like a club** 'What a woman!!'

Clark was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping his hand. "Yes?" Clark replied coming back to reality.

"Your company's a woman right." Vic asked with a big smile on his face.

Clark was trying to figure out what was going on, so he answered "Yes, as a matter of fact she is."

"She's really got you hooked," Vic said chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Clark replied perplexedly.

Vic smiled and replied "I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now. Your pies are ready."

"Thanks, but how did you know …" Clark asked. He let the statement trail off as he was at a loss to correctly phrase his thoughts.

Vic laughed heartily and replied "Son, only a woman can wrap a man around her finger like that. You must be nervous about something. Maybe thinking about marriage?"

Clark was shocked and stammered "M-M-Marriage? We're not even going out yet."

Vic laughed and replied "Well, son, you are well hooked."

Clark's shoulders slumped and he asked "Is it that obvious?"

Vic laughed again and replied "The way you zoned out a while ago, it's obvious to anybody that's been in that position before."

Clark asked "So, you have been in this position before?"

Vic smiled and said "Well, not quite. I wasn't hooked till after we had gone out for a year. You must have known this woman a while. You're friends right?"

Clark replied "Yes, for a couple years now."

Vic smiled and said "Good. How does she feel about you? Does she love you or does she see you as only a friend?"

Clark thought for a second and answered "I think she has feelings for me. Why?"

Vic's expression became serious as he said "Nothing is worse than to be seen as only a friend, by someone you feel this strongly about. It's very hard to move past that unless you both have feelings for one another. Even then, you both have to be willing to risk your friendship to try an intimate relationship."

Clark digested this and said "That is where we are right now. I am willing to try, but I am not so sure she is."

Vic sighed and said encouragingly "It's a big step. You have to give her time. Is that why you zoned out?"

"No, she asked about something I would rather keep to myself. I am just wondering how truthful to be," Clark admitted pensively.

"The worst thing you could do is lie to her," Vic replied quickly.

"I wouldn't lie, exactly. I just wouldn't tell her everything." Clark said quietly.

Vic shook his head and answered "That is a lie of omission, it's just as bad a telling her an outright lie. If you really care for her, tell her the truth. If you do get together, she'll find out some time. It's better to tell her the truth now than to face the repercussions of her finding out you were less than honest."

Clark smiled and said "You're right, thanks Vic. I better get going, she's waiting for me."

"Good luck Clark. Bring her by sometime; I'd really like to see this woman that has you so enraptured," Vic said as Clark was leaving.

Clark replied as the door was closing "Sure thing Vic, see you later."

Clark walked back to the alley and made sure no one was around. He held the pizza boxes tightly and sped back to the condo.


	14. Installment 14

Installment 14 

Clark opened the door and said "Lois, I'm sorry it took so long. But, I did get you're fav…" Clark froze as he turned the corner into the main living area for there sitting on the bed was Lois. She was overtly flipping through bundles on money.

Lois looked over at Clark and said "Clark, this condo is not you. Whose condo is it really?"

Clark put the food and drinks on the coffee table and said "Lois, please come sit down and I will explain it all."

Lois eyed Clark up looking for signs of pretense, but all she saw was resignation. She crossed over to the sofa and sat down and said "Okay Smallville, I want some answers."

Clark handed her the coffee he had picked up for her and said "Lois, I want you to know. I do care for you and so I am going to tell you my secret. I need you to understand that I know it's going to be hard to believe, but I promise it's all true."

Lois was surprised by what he had said, she knew Lana had been trying to get him to tell her his secret for years. She nodded her head and said "I appreciate that. But, could we start with whose condo this is?"

Clark's shoulders slumped and he said "This is Kal's condo."

Lois's ire rose and she indignantly began "Clark, you are 'Kal'. You just said you were going to tell me the truth. Smallville, I know you, at least I thought I knew you. You love your friends. You surround yourself with pictures of them. Hell, you even added pictures of me before we admitted to being friends when Luce came for a visit." Lois motioned around the room and declared "Not a single picture in here; not of your parents, your friends, not even one of Lana. Then there is the personality of this condo … the person that owns this condo is conceited and worried about how people see him."

Clark put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, before she vented some more of her frustration. When she quieted he said "Lois, wait a second and let me explain. I have a reaction to some of the meteor rock; the red meteor rock makes me lose my inhibitions and lets me act on impulse. Do you remember Freud's divisions of the psyche, the id, the ego, and the super-ego? Well the red meteor rock makes me act upon my id alone. My super-ego, the part of the psyche that is my conscience is inaccessible and my ego seems to have no way to mediate and becomes redundant. As long as I am in contact with the Red K, I am driven almost purely by 'the pleasure principle.' It's like a drug to me."

Lois removed his hand and interrupted "So, it's like you have a very unusual allergic reaction to this red meteor rock or 'Red K' as you called it? You're schitzo, is that what you want me to believe? You have multiple personalities?"

Clark looked directly into her eyes and pleaded "No; it's just that on Red K, I'm not quite myself. The reason I say this is Kal's condo is that I was on Red K at the time and I used the name given to me by my birth parents at the time." 

"I keep forgetting that you're adopted. So, what is your original name?" Lois asked interrupting him again. This time her tone was more sedate and even.

Clark took Lois's hand into his, took a deep breath and answered "Kal-el"

"I know that name," Lois said trying to place where she had heard it before. Then she exclaimed "Mr. and Mrs. Universe were looking for you, right after the meteor shower." Lois noted that Clark seemed to deflate, so she squeezed his hand and added "It's okay Clark, I don't blame you for those crazies."

Clark squeezed her hand back and said "I am sorry that they hurt you. But, I sent them away when I found them. … You know Lois; I guess I should really begin at the beginning. My adoption was not quite the normal adoption. My parents found me and kept me."

Lois was stunned and said "What about your birth parents?"

Clark quietly said "They were dead when my parents found me. You see Lois, I … I don't really come from around here."

"Where did your parents find you then?" Lois asked confused.

Clark took a deep breath and answered "They found me on the road to the farm right after the first meteor shower. Actually, mom says I found them. Their truck had been flipped over by a meteor strike and I walked up to the truck."

Lois squeezed his hand again and said "So, you're parents will killed by the first meteor shower. I'm so sorry Clark."

Clark looked forlorn and said regretfully "No, Lois the meteor shower didn't kill my parents … I caused the meteor shower."

Lois snapped "Clark, you were a little kid. There is no way you started the meteor shower. I swear Clark; I have never known another man who is so melodramatic. Why do you blame yourself for everything?"

Clark quietly explained "Because Lois it is my fault. I am the cause of both meteor showers and all the consequences each caused." Clark stopped Lois from interrupting by adding "Remember when you told me you thought you loved Ollie, you said he could tell you he was from Mars and you would take it as an endearing quirk. Well, I hope you can include me in that statement." Clark was quiet as he let what he had said sink in.

Lois was having trouble trying to see where Clark was going with this, and then it hit her. She looked into his eyes and saw apprehension. Lois incredulously began "So, you're trying to tell me you are a Martian?"

"No, I'm from Krypton, it was a planet six million light years away in the Andromeda galaxy. But, I think I may have met a Martian," Clark replied earnestly.

"Clark!! Stop lying! I really don't feel like playing this game of yours, if you don't want to tell me what's going on just say so." Lois said frustrated pulling her hand away from him.

"Lois, I promise, this is the truth." Clark begged.

"So, I'm supposed to believe you're an alien now. Aren't you supposed to be green or grey or something?" Lois asked frustrated, turning her back on him.

"As I told Chloe, I prefer the term 'intergalactic traveler' and no, I just am a little different than most humans." Clark said easily.

Lois spun back around at the mention of her cousin's name. "Chloe … she believes all this?" Lois asked quizzically. 

"Yes she does, she has seen the proof for herself and so have you." Clark said confidently. Clark tried to once again to look her in the eyes.

"What the bullets, that could be just some meteor ability." Lois said dismissively.

"No, I'm talking about the repository of Kryptonian knowledge, or as I have begun to refer to it my 'Fortress of Solitude.'" Clark said resolutely, once again taking her hand.

"Your loft?? What's so special about your loft?" Lois asked aggravated.

Clark looked Lois in the eyes and stated "No, the place you thought was heaven."

Lois stared down Clark for a minute, and then replied goadingly "Okay, let's say you are an 'intergalactic traveler'. Why did you come here and where is your ship?"

Clark accepted the challenge and answered "My birth parents sent me here because I could pass for human and my father had been here before. They saved me when their planet was destroyed. My ship was in the storm cellar for a couple years till I destroyed it."

"Why did you destroy your ship?" Lois asked her reporter's instincts kicking in.

"Because, my father, Jor-El, kept pushing me to follow 'my destiny' to rule," Clark added resentfully. His whole attitude seemed harder, as withdrew his hand and balled his fists.

Lois asked quickly "I thought your father was dead."

"Kryptonian technology is centuries ahead of Earth's. Somehow they can implant an artificial intelligence with Jor-El's voice and knowledge. … He kept pushing me, so I stole a Kryptonite key Lionel had and placed in the ship. The Kryptonite, or green meteor rock, infected the ship and it exploded." Clark declared emphatically. Then suddenly he deflated as if all the anger in him was released. He looked down and quietly added "The explosion blew up the storm cellar and the shock wave killed mom's baby. That's why I came to Metropolis the first time. When I was on the Red Kryptonite, my worries and guilt over what I had done went away. This is the condo I bought. I needed money so I robbed banks. I am nearly invulnerable so I didn't have to worry about police." 

"Whoa, hold on there Smallville. You stole money from a bank? And what do you mean 'nearly invulnerable?'" Lois asked incredulously using her hand to move his head so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes, I did. I was on Red K, no conscience remember. And as for my invulnerability, it's one of my 'gifts' thanks to Earth's yellow Sun. You saw it tonight with the bullets and the knife." Clark said quietly, as he looked away in shame at his actions.

"I have seen you hurt before, so how do you explain that. I also heard you were shot and almost died. So how does this invulnerability work? Do you have to concentrate on it or something?" Lois asked as she took his hand and stroked his cheek to let him know it was all right.

Clark was reassured and replied "Meteor rock or Kryptonite, which seems to be fragments of my home planet that were irradiated as it came through space, is my biggest weakness. Different colors have different effects. I told you about red. Green K weakens me and will kill me if I am exposed too long."

Lois stroked his cheek again and asked "So, when you're exposed to this Green K, you can be hurt?"

Clark smiled and answered "Yes, but it's worse than that. Just being around it hurts."

Lois smirked and playfully said "So, any other colors of this meteor. Maybe Lana had a pink piece and that's why you were so obsessed with her?"

Clark laughed and replied "I don't think so. But there are two other colors I have come across. Black K somehow separates people's good and bad side. Lex accidentally created Black K once by heating Green K. He was split between his good side and his evil side. I recombined them by using another of my gifts. I used my heat vision on a Green K ring the 'evil' Lex was wearing and when he and the good Lex touched they reconstituted into a single Lex."

"Nothing's ever simple in Smallville is it?" Lois asked as she laughed.

Clark Laughed too and continued "No, I guess it isn't. The last type of Kryptonite I've only seen once thankfully. Silver K, that one made my paranoid and delusional.

"So, other than this Kryptonite, you are invulnerable?" Lois asked curiously.

Clark laughed and said "Well, I am also effected by magic, as I found out when Lana was possessed by Isobel. I can also be hurt by the people infected by Kryptonite, but other than that; I haven't come across anything else."

"So when you were shot, you were also exposed to Kryptonite?" Lois asked.

Clark somberly answered "I was shot twice. I was shot by a Green K bullet once and almost died. Then last year, Jor-El took my gifts away and I was normal until I died. When he brought me back, my gifts were restored. But, the cost was dad's life." Clark hung his head and sniffled. 


	15. Installment 15

Hello all, I am sorry for the delay. I have been busy in RL. I also started work on two new stories:

1) **X-posé** - a Smallville / X-Men Evolution (Animated series) crossover. Lois writes a story for the Inquisitor, questioning if all the 'freaks' in and around Smallville are actually Mutants. Takes place before _Phantom_ and in the third season of X-Men Evolution before _Self-Possessed_.

2)The other story's working title is **Where in the Multiverse is Lois Lane Kent?**. It is a crossover of sorts between L&C TNAS and whatever. Tempus once again is trying to sow chaos. He kidnaps Lois and takes her to another reality. HG Wells brings Clark a device that allows him to travel between realities (and time) to save her. Each reality will be a chapter. Clark will visit the Smallville reality. He will also visit variations on Smallville's reality.

One where Clark listened to Alicia and came out of the closet (so to speak).  
One where Clark followed his path to become Naman  
One where he married Lana Lang. (Not sure about this one, it was covered in a L&C episode)  
One where he is found and raised by Lionel Luthor.  
We may also see other shows tied in like Superboy and The Adventures of Superman.

I am thinking about opening this story up and allowing others to write chapters of their own to add. Someone already asked to write a chapter where Clark interacts with the reality portrayed in the comics.

Sorry, I rambled on. But here is the next installment, I hope you like it. And as always thanks must go to Trixie for all her help on the story.

Gunn

PS – some answers to the reviews.

**aznelemants** -- I am sorry you were offended by my use of the term. I know that DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) is not schizophrenia. But, the fact is that most people don't know that and use the terms synonymously. So, instead of explaining what DID is; I used a common colloquialism. Again I am sorry that my use of the term upset you.

**Randomist** – Clark was very upset at his Jonathan's death and still has to live with the guilt. The writers of Smallville make Clark out as a person who bathes in guilt. Therefore, I try to use this in the story. Sniffling, crying, sobbing, etc. are all common symptoms of the loss of a loved one. I am just trying to make Clark more fleshed out. I hope you understand.

To everyone -- feel free to question anything in my stories. I will try to answer as best I can.

* * *

Installment 15

Lois was stunned after a minute she asked "What do you mean the cost was your father's life?"

Tears began to threaten Clark's composure as he quietly explained "I was pronounced dead in the hospital, when suddenly I found myself in the Fortress fully restored."

Lois interrupted "What Scotty just beamed you up?"

Clark looked up and replied "No. Jor-El possessed Lionel and granted him Kryptonian powers; he whisked me out of the hospital at super speed and brought me to the fortress. He told me my destiny required that I live, but that the life force I gained must be taken for someone I love to even the balance. I told him the price was too high. But, he told me it was too late, fate had already begun to balance the scales. "

Lois gently said "Smallville, it's just a coincidence. Your father didn't die right after you came back did he?"

Clark's eye's seemed to be looking at something only he could see as he replied "No. I kept watch on everyone to see if I could save them from paying for my mistake. Eventually I told Lana my secret and asked her to marry me. She said yes, then dad was elected and she died in a car accident."

"Wait a minute, you asked Lana to marry you? I don't remember that or her getting in an accident. What did you do, build a time machine?" Lois said sacastically.

Lois still couldn't read Clark's eyes as he deadpanned "No, I went to see Jor-El and pleaded to have her restored. He relented and said I had one chance, but warned me that someone else would be chosen to take her place. I took it and I went back and relieved the day again."

Lois was confused; Clark seemed to really believe what he was saying even though it betrayed all common sense. She half asked half stated "You went back in time?"

Clark finally snapping out of his own world, looked Lois in the eyes and "Yes. But, this time I didn't tell her and didn't propose. I had Chloe watch her to make sure she stayed away from the scene of the accident."

"So, Chloe believed all this?" Lois asked bewildered.

"No, not at first; but I convinced her. The day continued on the same until you didn't come down from your apartment to announce dad a winner as you did the first time. So, I went upstairs and found you sprawled on the floor in a puddle of water. I picked you up right before the water got into the toaster and shorted out," Clark stated earnestly.

"So, you're telling me you saved my life again?" Lois asked.

"I don't know if you would have been killed. It wasn't like you were submersed in water. But, when we got you back down stairs and into the ambulance, Chloe told me she lost Lana in all the commotion. I ran to stop the accident and I did." Clark finished as tears started to run down his face. Clark's voice became husky and emotional as he continued "But, when I got back dad was nowhere to be found. Mom and I went home and he staggered out of the barn and died before my eyes. I saved Lana, but I lost him. That's when dealing with Lana became really hard. Every time I saw her it reminded me of my dad's death and my part in it. That's the real reason why when Simone broke us up, I decided it was best to let it stay that way. All I ever told her was lies and the one time I told her the truth … she died. She deserved better. I assumed she would move on with someone else, I just never thought that someone would be Lex."

Lois was holding back tears and once again took Clark's hand and resolutely said "You can't blame yourself for your father's death. If this is all true, he would have told you to save Lana even if he knew his life would have to be taken to accomplish that. Do you also blame me for your father's death? Because, if I am correct, I was next to be taken and you saved me from electrocution."

Clark squeezed her hand and replied "Never Lois, I have come to terms with my role in dad's death and I understand that he would be disappointed in me if I dwell on it. He wanted me to use my gifts to help people. He would be proud of the steps I have taken recently." Clark's attitude seemed to shift as he finished this statement. His body language seemed to reflect the pride he felt his father would have had in him.

Lois smiled and asked "What are these 'gifts'?"

Clark returned her smile; at least she was giving him a chance now. He replied easily "I am nearly invulnerable as I said earlier. I can run faster than the speed of sound. I have heat vision and x-ray vision. I can hear a pin drop in another room. I can blow down a building with my breath. I can jump very high and far. And well I am not sure that's really a gift but I can remember everything I see or hear like it's recorded, in other words I have an eidetic memory. Oh, and I flew once." Clark was amazed Lois hadn't interrupted him. It seemed that for the first time, Lois Lane was speechless.

Lois was taken aback, suddenly she saw herself gliding over Metropolis with Clark. After a minute she asked in amazement "So what are you, some kind of super man? What do you mean you flew?"

Clark laughed and said "No, Lois. I am just your Smallville." Then he added in a more sedate tone "When you first found me, I was not stuck by lightning. I believe the lightning brought me back from where ever Jor-El had taken me to indoctrinate me into accepting my destiny. That was Kal-El you met in that field. Even then, there was something about you that made me listen to you."

Lois interrupted "What does this have to do with you flying?"

Clark laughed "I'm getting there. After you left, mom took me home and I was looking for Jor-El's sign to begin my destiny. Suddenly, I heard a Kryptonian crystal calling to me; that's when everything clicked into place. I was Kal-El of Krypton and it was my destiny to find the crystals and bring the Fortress to life. I leapt into the sky and flew to Lex's plane just leaving Egypt and tore the door off. Once inside the crystal recognized my heritage and came to me, I left and put in the table in the caves. Mom with the help of Black K brought Clark back to the forefront of my mind."

"What do you mean the crystal recognized your heritage?" Lois asked.

Clark replied "It seems many Kyrptonian artifacts can recognize Kryptonians. I don't know what they react to. But they do react differently to me than to a normal human."

Lois sat back and thought for a second, and then she asked "What about this x-ray vision? Is that how you knew Chloe's casket was empty?"

Clark smiled and replied "So, you're finally beginning to believe me. Yes, I don't know why I did it. Maybe I felt if I saw her body it would be more real?"

Lois quietly responded "Yeah, I avoided her grave because I could still keep a part of her alive until I seen the headstone. It made it so much more tangible." After a minute Lois got that smirk that Clark knew meant he was in trouble. She then asked coyly "Well Superboy, what color panties am I wearing?"

Clark blushed and stumbled out "Lois, I don't think we need to go there."

Lois's smirk got bigger as she said "Well according to you, you can see me naked whenever you want. Hell, you have a little film reel of me in my birthday suit already filed away in the memory of yours. So out with it, what color?"

Clark blushed a deeper red and he gave in. He looked down and said "Lois, nice thong but I thought you didn't like pink."

Now it was Lois's turn to blush, as she said "What can I say I haven't done laundry yet."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Clark looked towards the door and said "It's Chloe and Jimmy." Then louder he said "I'll be there in a minute."

Lois felt a gust of wind and then all the money on the bed was gone and Clark was back at her side saying "If you let them in and I'll warm the pizza and your coffee and stick the soft drinks in the freezer. Okay?" She nodded yes and watched as he look at the pizzas and a soft red beam came from his eyes and the pizzas began to smoke gently. She opened the door and welcomed Chloe and Jimmy into the condo.

Jimmy looked around and said "This is a great place CK. How did you get it?"

Clark smiled and said "A friend lent it to me when he left town. He said I could do whatever I want with it till he comes back. Why don't I give you the grand tour? Chloe, I know you've been here before, but I don't think you have ever left this room. Do you want to come?"

"Maybe next time Clark; I think I'll have a word with Lois?" Chloe said looking at the disbelief in Lois's eyes. As Clark and Jimmy walked around Chloe asked, "What did he tell you?"

Lois looked around and whispered "Intergalactic traveler."

"I'm glad he told you the truth. It is a much harder secret to keep than you know." Chloe said happily.

"So, it's all true?" Lois asked even though she knew the answer.

"If he told you that; yes, it's all true. Remember when I asked you about if you knew someone's secret?" After Lois nodded Chloe finished "I watched him catch a moving car like a beach ball and then zip away faster than I could track him. I thought he was a meteor freak until I ended up in his ice palace and he told me the truth."

Lois's mind was racing. "He said he flew once."

Chloe nodded and said "Yeah, he just found out about the super-breath this year. The abilities just keep on coming, after his training is complete … who knows how many more abilities he will have. He told me Jor-El gave a girl that died in the first meteor shower Kryptonian powers and tried to pass her off as another Kryptonian to get him to embrace his destiny. She could defy gravity and ever vaporized a car just by touching it. He has been fighting his destiny ever since he first read it. It wasn't until he met Raya that he began to see a different side to Jor-El."

Lois asked "Who is Raya and what is this training?"

Chloe frowned "Sorry, I thought you knew. Raya was his father's assistant and she convinced him to accept his training, because his father sent him here to protect us. I'll let Clark tell you the rest. You are one of the few that know who and what he is; now he will share everything with you. Even some things you don't want to know."

"Did he really relive a day to save Lana?" Lois asked quietly.

Chloe laughed and said "I had a hard time with that one myself until he correctly told me everything that was going to happen in the office while he was there."

"It's like I never even knew him." Lois remarked.

Chloe frowned and said "You know him Lois, you just never understood what he was capable of. All the people he saves and takes no credit. All the time trying to fit in and be normal. All the time wondering if he tells someone the truth will they accept him. … We'll talk later their coming back."


	16. Installment 16

A/N --Only one more installment left. I hope you enjoy this one. The last should be up soon.

eidetic -- marked by or involving extraordinarily accurate and vivid recall especially of visual images (commonly called photographic memory)

and for any physicists, I know the current model of the universe, M-theory, holds that there are 11 dimensions in our universe. I used 4 dimensions because that is all we percieve.

Gunn

* * *

Installment 16

The four friends ate the pizza and talked about inconsequential things. One thing that Chloe and Jimmy told them was that Sabine had been picked up for setting up the fight at the club to get Lois back for insulting her. Lois concluded that she also arranged for the guys to take pot shots at her. Chloe and Jimmy were stunned that Sabine had gone after Lois like that. After about an hour, Chloe got up and said she better get to sleep she had to go in to the Planet in the morning. Lois stood up and said "I'm going to stay here with Smallville, if he doesn't mind taking the couch? We have some more things to discuss."

Clark smiled and said "No problemo."

Chloe laughed and said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Lois smirked and quipped "Clark that means bestiality and necrophilia are out, everything else is fair game."

"Lois" Clark chastised.

Chloe laughed and said "Don't worry Clark; I should know better than give Lois such an easy opening. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Lois replied "Well I am going to find a suitcase and pack some of Smallville's clothes here. He needs some nice clothes _if I decide to give him the honor of dating me_."

Chloe called a cab and then said "Make sure you call me tomorrow, both of you. If you are around the Planet, we could all go to lunch."

Lois quickly replied "Sure thing. I'm sure farm boy here will be up with the roosters, no matter how late it is that we go to bed."

A car horn blew and they told each other good bye. Clark and Lois watched them get into the taxi and went back into the condo. Lois wasted no time and asked "So, Smallville; care to tell me why you didn't tell anyone about this condo before? You could have sold it and used the money for your dad's campaign."

Clark began picking up and replied "I forgot about it. I have really been trying to put that whole summer behind me. I did so many things that I'm not proud of and I caused so much pain."

Lois took his hand and said "What happened Clark? You can tell me."

Clark squeezed her hand and replied "It was like I told you earlier; I left Smallville after causing the death of my parent's baby. I came here and I needed a place to stay, so I broke into a bank and went into the vault that night and took the money. The next day I found this place. I gave the real estate agent almost all the money and said that I couldn't be bothered with bills. So, he set up an account where all the fees and utility bills are paid from. He took a rather large commission, but I didn't care. He didn't ask any questions. Slowly I changed things in here as I saw things I wanted. That was the problem; if I saw something I wanted, I stole it or stale money to buy it. That's how I got the Diablo. I had a couple other cars and some motorcycles too. I gave them all away. I run everywhere anyway. I would still be like that if dad hadn't come got me."

Lois was stunned. She still couldn't picture the Boy Scout, Clark Kent, stealing. After a minute she asked "So, Mr. Kent came and convinced you to go home?"

Clark chuckled and replied "Lois, you still don't understand who I am on Red K. No one could get me to go back. Dad and I, we got into a fight."

Lois was shocked. This was worse than stealing. She had seem Clark and his father at odds before, but not in her worse nightmare could she see them getting into a physical fight. She asked bewildered "Mr. Kent and you fought. And you had all your powers? A little one sided wasn't it?"

Clark's shoulders slumped and his head dropped. Then he replied in just above a whisper "No, he took the key and went to the caves."

Lois interrupted as Clark paused and asked "Is this the same key you destroyed your ship with? And we are talking about the Kawatche Caves, what makes them so special?"

Clark looked up and answered "Yes, we are talking about the Kawatche Caves. The Kawatche people drew a prophecy on the wall, which seems to be about me. It is about Numan, a man who will fall from the sky in a rain of fire. He will have the strength of ten men and be able to start fire with his eyes."

Lois nodded and said "That does seem to be a coincidence."

Clark smiled and continued "Also on the cave walls is Kryptonian writing, you see the Kawatche had no written language. There is also an octagonal key hole. The key from my ship was lost when I landed. But, Lex found the key in Schuster's Field, the field my ship landed in."

"Lex found the key? Did he know what it was for?" Lois asked.

Clark replied "No, he no idea. He did have it analyzed and found that the metal is unknown to anyone on Earth. Later after he lost it, he saw the hole in the caves and knew it would fit."

Lois asked "Did you take it from Lex?"

"No, I later found it in Lionel's office, and I took it." Clark said.

"So, Lionel stole the key and made a Kryptonite copy?" Lois inquired trying to fit all he events together.

Clark shook his head and replied "No; a reporter, Roger Nixon, stole it. He was going to expose me. Lex shot him when he was going to kill my father."

"Lex, Lex Luthor?" Lois asked amazed.

Clark chuckled a little and responded "Yes, Lex Luthor. We were friends at the time."

"People like Lex don't have friends. They only act friendly to those that they chose to manipulate." Lois said disgusted.

"Lex was a different man back then. He really tried to be a good friend, Lois. But, I don't doubt I was one of his first friends." Clark said earnestly.

"Okay, I wasn't there – so, I'll accept your judgment. But, who got the key after Lex _killed_ the reporter?" Lois asked pointedly.

Clark replied "It wasn't like that Lois. But, dad had the key and we locked it up at the farm."

"So how and why did Lionel make a Kryptonite key?" Lois asked ignoring Clark's earlier comment.

Clark took a breath and said "Lois, please let me explain all of this before you interrupt me." Lois nodded her head and Clark began "A linguist Lex hired, Dr. Walden, was somehow affected by his tampering in the cave and became possessed by some Kryptonian spirit. Months later, he revived and he came after me. He got a hold of the key and tried to kill me." Noticing Lois was getting ready to interrupt, he held up a finger and continued "I shot the key with my heat vision. The beam he was firing at me hit a gas tank and exploded. I had to pry the key from his hand. But, it left a perfect impression. Lionel made another key from the Green Kryptonite because it had the same composition. That was the key that destroyed my ship. The original key is still at the farm. But, back to the story. Dad went to the caves and inserted the key, he spoke to Jor-El and made a deal. Jor-El gave him Kryptonian powers and told him where I was. But, dad had to agree to release me later for my training. Dad found me and tried to reason with me. But, I just blew him off and hit him. Then he came back at me and we fought until he destroyed my class ring."

Lois was stumped. She asked "What's the deal with your class ring?"

"The jewelry company cut a few corners. Instead of rubies or garnet, they used Red Kryptonite for the stone." Clark said.

Lois laughed and replied "That figures, I bet the jeweler was a Luthor Corp company."

Clark laughed too. "You would have to ask Chloe. She was investigating the jeweler. But, you're right. Who else would know about the meteor rock?" Clark responded.

"Yes and I never seen Luthor Corp miss a chance to cut corners. They'd do anything to steal a buck. But, let's get back to the story; your dad broke the ring and …" Lois joked.

Clark's shoulders slumped and he looked down and almost whispered "Right after the ring broke, the dad's powers vanished and he collapsed. The strain on his system was too much. I rushed him home and let him rest. He was never the same, the strain damaged his heart. That's why no matter how you look at it, I am the reason he died. It was my fault."

Lois took her hand and guided his head up till she could look him in the eye. She then said "Clark, your father knew the risks. He was willing to risk anything to get you back. He would not want you to hold yourself responsible."

"I know, but if I had never left or if I hadn't destroyed the ship. He would still be here today." Clark said morosely.

Lois lightly slapped his arm and chided "If, if, if … Too late, Smallville. It's already done, now all that matters is what you do about it. So, I take it you just left and never came back. Then you tried to put it all behind you and pretended it didn't happen."

Clark nodded and said "That's about it."

Lois shook her head and said "Clark, you need to acknowledge what happened and make sure it doesn't happen again. Why don't you think about it, meanwhile you can tell me who Raya is."

Clark once again dropped his gaze and responded quietly "Another person I couldn't save."

"Who was she and why are you to blame?" Lois asked confused.

Clark dejectedly added "She was another Krytonian. She was my father's assistant. He sent her to live in the Phantom Zone so she might survive Krypton's demise."

"Where was she? What's this Phantom Zone?" Lois inquired becoming more and more confused.

"The Phantom Zone is a pocket universe that exists in only three dimensions." Clark began.

"We exist in three dimensions," Lois interrupted.

Clark signed and replied "No, we live in _four_ dimensions, you forgot time. Time does not pass in the Phantom Zone. You could go in now and come out a thousand years from now and you would not have aged a nanosecond. My father, Jor-El, created it. Krypton and the 28 known galaxies use it as a prison. "

"Wait, Jor-El sent his assistant to a prison where she would never die and must forever live with criminals. I would rather have died." Lois commented.

"I know it's crazy, but he sent her with a crystal that could protect her. I met her after Zod had trapped me there." Seeing Lois about to interrupt, Clark said "Zod was a general on Krypton. He was sentenced to have his corporeal body stripped from him and his essence sent to the Phantom Zone for eternity. This is a punishment for only the most vicious offenders. He gained access to Earth because I could not kill the vessel he had prepared … Lex."

"Clark, there is no way you could kill in cold blood. You could never look at yourself again." Lois responded sympathetically.

"But what was the cost, Zod was the cause of Dark Thursday. Everyone of those deaths is on my head. To top it off, when I escaped the Phantom Zone several of the inmates also escaped to Earth. All the deaths they have caused are all on me. One of those zoners killed Raya. Another dead friend because I couldn't kill one person," Clark ranted.

Lois slapped Clark and said "You know it's not that easy. You could never live with yourself if you killed someone like that. It's because you don't kill that makes you so wonderful. You look for the good in everyone, but yourself. ... Clark, you are a beacon of hope. I for one feel privileged to know you. "


	17. Installment 17

A/N -- I want to thank you all for all your comments. I hope you enjoyed the story. I really need to thank Trixie again for all her work and help in creating this story.

Gunn

* * *

Installment 17

Clark hugged her and whispered "Thank you Lois. It really means a lot coming from you."

"Smallville, anyone that knew you would say the same. I have always admired you. You're always looking out for other people. … If I ever hear that you repeated that to _anyone_, I will make sure Kyrptonite jewelry becomes a fashion craze." Lois said in a ominous tone.

Clark pulled away and laughed. After a minute, he said "Your secret is safe with me. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Lois thought for a second and answered "What's this training you're supposed to do?"

Clark looked perplexed and replied "I really don't know. Jor-El has been pushing it on me for years. I always assumed it was my training to rule Earth."

"And now?" Lois interjected.

"I don't know, Raya said Jor-El sent me to keep Earth from ending up destroying itself like Krypton." Clark stated stunned and added "I don't know if I'm up to the task. I have been told that my humanity makes me weak. And you know how much I care for people."

Lois smiled and took his hands. She kissed each finger and said "Clark, it's your humanity and love of life that makes you the person you are. You a far better a person than any one I know. I know you; you only see your flaws. But, believe me Clark, you are a shining example of who we should all be."

Clark looked deep into Lois's eyes and replied "Thank you Lois. But, I'm no different than you are."

"What the hell are you talking about Smallville? I could never be as self sacrificing as you." Lois exclaimed.

"I don't think you're being very honest with yourself Lois. And it's not self sacrificing to correct your mistakes." Clark answered soberly.

Lois shook her head and said "I would slap you if I thought it would help. … Clark, we all make mistakes. I have definitely made my share. It's what we make of those mistakes. You somehow feel everything is your fault. You will find a way to convince yourself everything was your fault. Take Oliver's and my break-up, I know you feel responsible. But, in truth it has nothing to do with you."

Clark said "You're saying that if Oliver's plan would have worked perfectly; you still would have broken up?"

"Yes, maybe not as soon. But, once I figured out he had duped me, I would have killed him. As it is, he's lucky. I don't like to be tricked." she said, her ire rising each second.

"I don't doubt that, and I truly am sorry for my part in it." Clark said remorsefully.

Lois kissed him and said "I know Smallville, and if I were in your position I would probably done the same. On the other hand, if Oliver had been truthful; I would have accepted him and understood why he left me in the lurch. Just like I accept you and understand that you had to be less than honest with me at times. Just don't let it happen again."

"I promise no more lies. AndI will accept your judgment. But I still think you are a better person." Clark said.

"You're wrong Smallville, but I can see there's no point arguing with you. I will just say, Smallville with your powers and more importantly your humanity you could become a beacon of hope for the world." Lois said with tears of pride falling down her face.

"Lois, someday, you will be the greatest reporter. Righting wrongs and shining light upon all the injustices of the world. I can tell by how tenacious you are. Chloe may have been the first reporter in the family, but you are the best. I love Chloe to death, but she doesn't have your fire. She did once, but not anymore." Clark said.

"I've noticed that also, ever since the Wingate incident. I think she feels bad about getting me mixed up in it." Lois said.

Clark looked took her hand and waited till he had her full attention, then he replied "That's not it Lois. She has become too embroiled in helping Oliver's team and me. We abuse her, we really do. We use her resources to help us. You wouldn't believe all the secrets she's sitting on."

Lois was extremely curious and asked "What do you mean by Oliver's team?"

"Ollie has put together a team of like minded people to try to fight the good fight. He even asked me. I told him I had to take care of the Zoners first. Then I would consider it." Clark said easily.

"Does everyone on his team have powers?" Lois asked quickly.

"Everyone, but Ollie. There is Impulse, he's faster than me. Next would be Cyborg, as you can guess he's part man part machine. Cyntechnics, a LuthorCorp company, experimented on a man who was legally dead. He has augmented speed, strength, stamina, sight, and can link into computers." Clark stated.

"Leave it to LuthorCorp to try to experiment on people without their permission. Is there anyone else?" Lois interrupted.

"Just AC." Clark said

"Arthur Curry, what's he doing with them?" Lois asked perplexed.

"A.C.'s codename is Aquaman. He is very powerful in the water, he can even swim faster then I can. He was here the first time to stop a LuthorCorp weapons test. The device, Leviathan, was a success but, it killed all marine life in the area. We destroyed it. By the way, Ollie goes by your moniker except he dropped the bandit." Clark chuckled.

Lois laughed and said "So, Ollie's the Green Arrow. What do they call you?"

Clark laughed even louder and said "Ollie took that from you too. They call me 'Boy Scout."

Lois laughed heartily and said "I guess I can't say he never listened to me. But, what does this have to do with Chloe?"

"She's our source for public records and such. She also has run an operation for the watchtower while we were in the field." Clark said.

"Now, I think I understand. She has been so closed off lately. I thought it was just because I was starting to take her spotlight. Instead, she has all these great stories she can't report without outing you all." Lois said quietly.

"I think all the secrets are starting to get to her. Lana and I were no help. We both went to her with our secrets and then were mad when she was less than honest to us about the other." Clark said.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to help on that front. If nothing else, she can talk to me. By the way, what does Ollie call his team?" Lois said.

Clark looked relieved and said "he didn't have a name yet, but he said he wanted the word 'Justice' to be in it."

"Let's see … Justice Squad, Team Justice, Justice Society, Justice Crew, Team Justice, no … Justice Squad, no….ummm. How about Justice League? What do you think?" Lois asked excited.

Clark laughed and replied "I like it, I'll call him tomorrow and see what he says."

"Why don't you let me ask him? I want to tell him he was right." Lois said smiling.

Clark looked at Lois and tried to read her and finally gave up and asked "How was he right?"

Lois blushed slightly and said "He always asked if, I had feelings for you. He said you were all I ever talked about. That's what he was referring to when you met him. I'm not sure what he was going to say, but I do know his comment about 'masking your feelings in sarcasm' was aimed squarely at me. So, he was right; it was you I was really looking for." She swiftly drew closer to Clark and kissed him passionately. She guided him to the couch; their lips still locked and pushed him down. Their lips broke apart as he fell onto the couch. Lois stared at Clark for a second and dreamily added "I can't believe I almost lost you, because I was too busy denying I had fallen for the Kent charm. Tomorrow, I want to hear about what happened when I was on that lipstick. But, right now I want you to know what you almost lost, pining over Lana Lang."

Lois pulled him in for another kiss and as they broke apart she heard him say hoarsely "Oh, I know Lois, believe me." Clark pulled her close and they kissed again.

The End


End file.
